


The Joys of Fatherhood

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean, M/M, New Fathers Cas/Dean, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scared Castiel, Surrogate Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: With the birth of their first child Dean felt only elation at the prospect of holding their daughter, their princess for the first time. Once in the room with her for the first time Cas freezes scared of the things to come. Dean pushes forward and places her in Cas' waiting arms knowing she belonged there, with them.





	The Joys of Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the word of the day was Cloud I thought of the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed in the world. Hence how this story came to be :) Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~19th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Cloud~**

 

“Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?” Cas said nervously, fidgeting with everything around him.

“Castiel Winchester, sit your ass down in a chair before I get out of this bed and throw you out of my room.” Jo growled at the man, who quickly sat as ordered.

“Hey Jo” Dean said winded, rushing into the room, “How are you?”

“I’d be a hell of a lot better if people would stop asking me that.” She said with less venom in her voice. Dean had that calming effect on people. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her head

“You want anything?”

“A fuckin beer but that isn’t happening until this little one is safely delivered.” Sweat started to bead her forehead.

“When we’re outta here you can have all the beer you want Fruit Loop.” Dean picks up the cool wet rag, dabbing at her forehead. Walking across the small room he pulled Cas to his feet into a warm hug. “How’s my Honey Bee?”

“Nervous, jittery”

“I’ve threatened to kick him outta the room three times in the last hour Dean.” Jo gasped, as a contraction went through her body.

“Just breath, both of you” Dean said kissing his love, before moving to Jo’s side. Helping her through her contractions was the least he could do at that time. Within minutes Cas was pacing the room again, fluttering over Jo, until the doctor came in.

“Sir if you can’t calm down I’ll have to ask you to leave the room for the delivery.”

“That’s okay doc.” Dean said taking Cas by the hand. “We’ll just wait in the lobby.”

“Thank you!” Jo sighed “Can they come in to hold the munchkin once she’s here? She is their child after all.”

The doctor seemed to think it over, “As soon as she’s looked at they can have a few minutes alone with her in a private room.” She smiled at the parents to be,

“Thank you, Doctor” Dean said as he led Cas out of the room

“Dean” Cas said bringing them to a stop just outside the door “One of us should be in there with Jo. Since I can’t be, you should.”

“Nah Cas,” Dean pulled his Bee in for a hug “My place is by your side. Always.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

As the two sat in the waiting room, Cas laying against Dean, while Dean ran his fingers soothingly through his hair. Like a bang in the night a newborn’s cry filled the wing. “That’d be our little Princess,” Dean said holding Cas closer, looking down the hallway at Jo’s door.

“How do you know?” He whispered shaking against Dean in excitement

“I just know” Minutes later a nurse pushed a little chart out of Jo’s room and into a private room. Neither man breathed as she approached them.

“You must be Dean and Castiel, the new fathers” She said smiling,

“We are.” Cas scrambled to his feet dragging Dean with him.

“If you'll come with me you can meet your little girl now.” Dean held Cas close as they followed her into the private room. “In about ten minutes or so we're going to have to take her to get her full work up done. So, enjoy this bonding time together.” She motioned towards the little pink bundle lying under the special UV light. Dean felt so much joy and excitement at seeing their princess. She was here, with them, finally after all these months of waiting. Yet, they were still feet away from her.

“Cas?” Dean asked, “I'm shocked you haven't picked her up yet. Talk to me love.”

“I'm scared I'll hurt her. She's so tiny Dean.” Cas was frozen to the spot mere feet away from their daughter. Dead could feel Cas shaking against him. Rubbing his arms in a soothing manner, he then moved past his husband, gently scooped their tiny bug up.

“We’re gonna be just fine Cas. One happy family remember.” Dean placed her in Cas’ arms. She started to whine at being in her newest location. Dean settled his hand on her head soothing her while wrapping the other around the love of his life and resting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder. Cas was enraptured by the infant. Dean watched the two most important people in his life bond. His heart felt as if it would burst at any moment with all the emotions he was feeling. He whispered to Cas “This is what we’ve been missing in our lives, Daddy”


End file.
